The present invention relates to a unique shroud assembly for the outlet nozzle of a high pressure cleaning lance.
Pressurized fluid spray devices are used to spray high pressure fluids against various types of surfaces which require cleaning. One type of cleaning device is hand held and known as a lance. When spraying highly pressurized fluids from a spray device, the outlet nozzle is moved along the surface to be treated by the spray device operator. Pressurized water exits the device at pressures up to 40,000 psi.
High pressure water is ejected from the outlet nozzle of the spray device strikes the surface undergoing the cleaning treatment. The highly pressurized water loosens and removes matter and debris from the surface being treated. The devices can be used for cleaning dirt, etc. or removing paint or other coatings. The fluid, along with loosened matter and debris, flow around the nozzle. This chaotic discharge of elements inhibits the vision of the operator, may impact the operator or others, and may be desirable to contain for safety or environmental reasons. Further, the flying debris is undesirable.
It would be desirable to provide a pressurized water spray device which may afford the operator greater control of water and debris as it is worked along a surface undergoing cleaning treatment.
It would further be desirable to eliminate or significantly reduce the chaotic discharge of elements from the outlet nozzle of the pressurized spray device such that an optimum safety level may be achieved by reducing mist, debris and water so that the visibility of the operator is not impeded and not exposed to harmful material.
The unique shroud assembly of the present invention is effective in eliminating the chaotic discharge of elements from the outlet nozzle of the pressurized fluid spray device while optimizing control of the device by the operator.